


Love musn't be contained.

by Multifaceted Scorpio (Chaudalyn)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Incomplete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaudalyn/pseuds/Multifaceted%20Scorpio
Summary: From inside one of The Collector's many boxes lies Vornir, an older Jotnar male who is given a female to breed with. Unfortunately, that female is Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Taneleer Tivan, loki x omc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Love musn't be contained.

Vornir has been an obedient specimen, he managed to escape the war with the aesir. Vornir watches the collection swell. His master has been visiting him more often. Taking measurements and various notes. 

One time, he walked by with an infant. Curious thing, it placed a hand on the glass. He smelled of magic, old magic. He wonders what happened to the mother. 

Another time, his master walked directly to his cage. His face was red, back stiff and erect. Perhaps his kin came to visit. Taneeler stared him down, intrigued I moved closer, "looks like you're getting a new friend." I tilted my head to the side.

A female showed up. I was awoken by a scent I haven't approached in this life of captivity, a female jotunn. My eyes darted open, like a hunter locating his prey, I slowly turned towards her. My moments were deliberate and slow, she's far too small, very young. The color was wrong, but the eyes gave it away. 

"Vornir," voice too sweet.  
"Runt. Where are your lines?"  
Magic flowed through scar tissue. Line of Lau.  
"How did you get out of your box? The master does not take kindly to feistiness."  
"I am free."  
"You are lying "  
"How dare you?!"  
"The last female was kidnapped and killed during the rescue, you being here, you belong to the collector."

"Vornir speaks rarely, but when he does, there's always wisdom to glean. What are you doing here?"  
"Love, I just wanted to see what he looked like."  
Love? So he's bedding her. Interesting. He will eventually grow bored and finally placed her in her box. Loki turned and looked at him with wide eyes. If you can hear me, say my name. "Leave him alone, Gun-nar will wake soon." "Has vornir been mated to another? I hope I don't remind him of anyone."  
Love? So he's bedding her. Interesting. He will eventually grow bored and finally placed her in her box. Loki turned and looked at him with wide eyes. If you can hear me, say my name. "Leave him alone, Gun-nar will wake soon." "Has vornir been mated to another? I hope I don't remind me of anyone."  
Time passes and the next time he sees his master, he's dragging the female by her neck, it's time for her to take her rightful place.  
I had been moved to a larger box, it had a lot of room to move about. He didn't think twice until the bed was inserted with lots of trinkets.  
The female was then presented to me. "You will mount her. Leave heavy with a child so she can't run."  
I nodded and trilled to her. She hissed. It will take some time to melt her. After several months, Loki went through an unnatural heat. She mumbled how it was because she delayed her cycles through shapeshifting, and it was catching up to her.

You could tell she was in need. The smell was aggravating and I felt like I was starving. But, whenever there was food, I gave it to her. I would watch her nibble from a piece of fruit. The assistants caught on to what I was doing and had me moved from my box to the examination room.  
"You're not eating."  
"I have no hunger."  
"Is that so... where has your food gone?"  
"Female has taken the food. She grows weak."  
"Weak? So you've exhausted her?"  
"No, she spits and hiss and humps my leg at night. I can not touch her."  
Taneleer isn't too happy about the development. He wanted a pure-blooded jotunn. Maybe he needed to prepare Loki for her duties.  
Loki was placed in the guest room again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I thought of a long time ago. I may continue once I have inspiration.


End file.
